


Paper Doll

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Anna of Cleves enjoys a good wager.





	Paper Doll

Anna shuffled her deck of cards, splitting the pile in half, letting her thumbs gradually release pressure so the cards drop and recombine. She bridged them to reset the pile and smiled as she tapped them against the table to even them once again. Over and over, she let the repetitive action sooth her nerves, finding satisfaction in the rustling sounds they made. 

She had only half-heard the origin of the argument. From what she could tell, Aragon and Parr were having words over something theological in nature, although Anna was certain the undertones were more domestic. 

Peaceful days were uncommon in a house of six strong-willed, opinionated women. More often than not, personalities would clash on a grand scale. Flaring tempers would batter the walls of the house like a raging tempest, devastating forces threatening the foundations of their home. Just as quickly as the storm had moved in, it would subside, leaving behind a camaraderie amongst the survivors and an unparalleled yet temporary sense of serenity. 

Having learned from the frequency in which these squalls blew in and out, Anna kept to the living room with her deck of cards. Mediation attempts were no better than direct instigation. Meddling in the affairs would result in exponential exacerbation, and with heart and haven on the line, it was a gamble that most did not have the courage to risk. The only person who had yet to wisen to that fact was Boleyn, regularly throwing her two cents in and taking her chances. 

“Sit,” Anna demanded, when she saw Boleyn surreptitiously tiptoeing her way through the living room to spy on the drama unfolding in the kitchen. Boleyn gave her a sidelong glance, pretending as if she had not heard the instruction, and continued to pick her way around the squeaking floorboards that would announce her arrival. 

Anna watched as Boleyn pressed against the wall, grasped the doorjamb with both hands, and stuck her head out, peering around the corner like a cartoon character. She couldn’t help but shake her head at Boleyn’s over-the-top and ineffective sleuthing. 

“A week’s worth of chores,” Anna announced, eyebrow raised, appealing both to Boleyn’s lazy tendencies and inability to turn down a bet.

Boleyn pulled her head back and leaned her back against the wall. Crossing her arms in front and lifting her chin high, she countered, “Make it two weeks.” Her eyes narrowed a little, assessing Anna before she turned her head back toward the escalating argument. She bit her lip, torn between the promise of a spectacle in the other room and the offer on the table. “And £20.”

“£20, two weeks of chores, and the loser has to refer to the winner as ‘Your Majesty’ for the duration of those two weeks.”

Boleyn would never be able to pass by the opportunity for such deference. With her eyes glinting at the idea of being referred to as the ultimate queen in a house of queens, she acquiesced enthusiastically throwing herself into the chair across the table and gesturing for Anna to deal her in already.

***

Several rounds later, Boleyn’s head hit the glass table with a thud that made Anna’s heart stop. Boleyn lifted her head and let it drop again with another sickening thump. 

“Pair of twos,” she grumbled, showing her pathetic hand.

Anna almost felt guilty for just how badly she was trouncing her. 

Boleyn pushed the cards in Anna’s direction and rose from her seat. 

“You’re like a paper doll. You’re pretty but you fold so easily under pressure,” Anna snickered.

“You’re a god damned cheater, Cleves. That’s what you are,” Boleyn sneered not turning back to face her, throwing her arms up in the air, and seeking refuge in the now silent kitchen.

“That’s ‘You’re a god damned cheater, Your Majesty.’” Anna called after her, earning the slam of the refrigerator door and the hissing sound of a beer bottle being opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're like a paper doll. You're pretty but you fold so easily under pressure."


End file.
